


Tiny Hands and Daisy Pins

by sweetasamuffin



Series: Brilliant Blue Daisy [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Harry's third person pov, Let me know what else to tag, M/M, daisy has a girlfriend so jot that down, daisy is a little scared as a kid, let!!! harry hart!!! cry!!!!, soft mentions of trauma, this wasnt supposed to be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetasamuffin/pseuds/sweetasamuffin
Summary: Harry finds himself reliving some happy, painful old memories.





	1. Tiny Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. /Listen/. I didn't plan to write a second part to this universe I just. couldn't get the ideas out of my head!!  
> Disclaimer: This is unbeta-ed, written at 3 am, and prolly stinks. I dont write anything other than rps so this is my. second real attempt at writing by myself so. Take that as you wish.

The first time Harry Hart met his daughter, her hands were so, so tiny. 

She’d been so shy, so terrified of any loud noise. She’d jumped when he’d couched to smile at her; those tiny hands gripping onto Eggsy’s dreadful trackies like they were her only lifeline against the scary world ahead. 

He’d still been able to hear Michelle’s screaming ringing in his ears, the sound of shattering glass making Daisy’s shoulders quake in a way that made it obvious it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. She braced for it, prepared for the noise seconds before it happened in a way more fitting to a man of his age rather than a four year old girl.

Her hair was disgusting, really. Grimy and sticky in strings that framed her cherub face like vines. Merlin would have a panic attack at the mere thought of having her lay her head anywhere until an extensive health check. 

Eggsy had laughed, soft and soothing in a way that Harry would soon grow to adore just as much as his cruder humor. He’d fallen to a knee, glancing as Merlin shouldered down the stairs with a too small suitcase under his arm and a cut to his brow. Ah, that must be where the glass struck. 

“Daisy, my darlin’ days,” Eggsy had put a calloused hand against his sister’s back, never pushing her. Never pulling. This was something she could decide and no one, no one would ever force her to do anything she didn’t feel safe doing. Not anymore. Not with them. “This is Harry. He’s.. he’s very special to me.”

The way her eyes watered almost broke his heart; strings of her hair falling in her face as she twisted to look at her brother. She didn’t speak. She was so behind. So delayed for everything she should know by now. 

It infuriated them all to see the, perhaps literal, silent effects of the conditions she’d been born and raised in. 

Eggsy though, his wonderful, brilliant Eggsy seemed to know exactly what the small wobble to her lip meant. Harry found himself flushing in the ears as Eggsy cooed, laughter bright as he tugged her into a hug. 

“You’re special too, my Dais. You know that.” His hands dwarfed the back of her head as she sniffled wet and sticky into the shoulder of his shirt. “But Harry is too-” Merlin’s gruff ‘oi’ was met with a pointed look and a chuckle from all adult parties. “He may look all scary but I promise. He aint gon’ hurt us.” 

Harry took her quiet hiccup and the way she turned her head just enough to see past Eggsy’s arm to look at him as a cue and turned on his best smile. 

“Hello Daisy.” He’d smiled and tilted his head, watching as she nearly flinched in her brother’s arms. “I’m Harry. Your big brother is right. We’re very good friends.” An understatement that burned in the shape of two rings on his left hand. He fidgeted with them, spinning them on his finger to better distract him from the nerves rising and threatening to choke off his vocal chords. 

He was Harry Hart, Arthur of Kingsman, with a killing ledger dipped in so much red it might as well be liter in the ocean. And yet, he found himself utterly lost under the weight of her soft, tear reddened eyes. 

Eggsy had moved behind her, coaxing the frightened girl to meet his gaze proper with a smile that spoke a million words about how excellent he would be as a father. Looking at him now, shining like a brilliant sun, it was hard to think they’d spent the last two weeks calming him down from anxiety attacks nearly every hour on the dot leading up to today. 

Daisy had snot on her nose and, much to Merlin’s vocal grimace, raised her bare arm to wipe it away. Children. It was a wonder why he and Merlin had never settled down to have them. 

She was still silent, that much he did not expect the change the moment they got her ratty coat off at his door. Nor did he expect to wake up tomorrow morning with her singing Frère Jacques to JB. 

Harry was at a loss. 

Harry did not like being lost. 

He was ready to open his mouth, most likely to say something he’d regret, only for tiny little fingers to shoot out and nearly knock his glasses off his nose. He blinked, moving back a tad as Eggsy tried to bite back what was sure to be a spiel of laughter once Daisy was settled in for the night. 

She had her head down, staring straight at the carpet as if enraptured. Her tiny hand had been thrown out in an offer for a handshake; nearly braining him with the force behind it. His eyes narrowed over her tight shoulders; gaining only a shrug and amused grin from his younger love. 

He reached out slow as to not startle her. Hand coming up to gently wrap around hers; conscious to spare her the worst of his gun callouses by letting her do the grip and bob. There was a force there that made pride spark in embers in his chest. A strength that felt so similar to the first handshake he’d shared with Eggsy. 

They were both fighters, perhaps not born but raised, and filled with the desire to live. 

Merlin pointed it out first but when she finally let go, he realized he had tear tracks sliding down the cheek of his good eye. Damn it. He swallowed thickly and said a soft thank you; voice hoarse as he tried to keep the worst of his emotion below the seeable surface. 

Her head raised a bit, big eyes going wide and glassy as she took in the state of him. She looked beautiful in that moment; bubbling over with so much youth and innocent compassion that by the time she was surging forward and throwing too thin, far too thin arms around his neck, he barely had time to catch himself from falling back onto the wooden flooring. 

He did anyway because it made her giggle in the prettiest of chimes. 

Her shoes, far too old and small for her growing feet, squeaked against the change in floor, trying to gain grip as she all but choked him in her effort to cheer him up. Arthur killed by a toddler. What a way to go of all ways, surely. 

Thankfully though, Eggsy moved to help them up, his own beautiful eyelashes sticking together as Daisy refused to untangle her grip from around the older agent until she knew he’d stopped crying. 

He was gentle with her as she pulled back, amusement making the tips of his cheeks warm as Eggsy bent to press a kiss not only to the top of her head but his as well. She was still impossibly shy and tried to focus her attention to the grains in the floor but this was progress. This was far more than he could ever have asked of her, of anyone, the first day in a healthier home. 

“I have a gift for you, my darling. Would you like to see it?”


	2. Daisy Pins

“Dad, I cant find my earrings! I could have sworn they were by the piano!” 

“Father, I can’t find my throwing knives anywhere!” 

“Da, where’s my glasses? Did you fix ‘em yet?” 

The house was a wreck. Hurricane Daisy was on the rampage, dead set on flipping every seat cushion in the house in her mad scurry for prom prep. It had been a hectic day for the Hart-Win household. JB and Mr.Pickles the Fourth had learned by noon that if they wanted to lay anywhere but their beds they were sure to get kicked and accidently stepped on as the four human members of the family dashed from room to room. 

Harry had collapsed in one of the dining room chairs by four; sleeves rolled up and glasses pushed up from the bridge of his nose to the crown of his greying head. Merlin stood nearby, sipping on some overly strong coffee that, unfortunately, their darling daughter had grown as equally fond of as she’d become a young adult. 

“She’s going’ta sweat off all y’ung Roxanne’s makeup before her date even arrives,” Merlin drawled, poorly hiding his exhaustion with the thick rim of his favorite mug. It still had the little seashells glued so horrendously to it since the day Daisy had brought it back from one of her kiddie catch up classes and sat it oh so quietly on the corner of his desk. He never failed to tease her about how she’d almost been dead silent in it until she’d tripped over one of JB’s toys and went sprawling onto the carpeted floor outside his office. 

“You must give them both more credit than that, my dear,” Harry huffed, letting his head fall back against his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the taller man. Even Eggsy, two decades younger than them, was seen having a hard time keeping up with the whirlwind that was their daughter when stressed. The older men sat in mutual agreement, sharing chuckles as their husband nearly ran face first into the wall in his attempts to search for whatever she’d misplaced now. “I’ve seen Roxy step free from an exploding building without a single smeared lipstick. That woman terrifies me.” 

After a moment’s break, they were all back in motion. Eggsy had found her glasses mixed in with Mr.P’s stuffed toys. Merlin had helped zip up the beautiful black dress she’d picked out with Harry the month before. And Harry found himself trying not to cry as she stepped out of her room and onto the landing at the top of the stairs. 

She came down slowly, her bright blue converse shoes only making the cut of Hart’s strict formal rules because of how they match her hair. Not to mention her girlfriend planned to wear a tieing, flaming red pair for the night too. For as much as Eggsy complains about finding shaved bits in the bathroom for months after a trim, the way her hair was styled made the buzzed side look as eloquent as a princess. 

Eggsy’s hand, far thicker and weightier than Merlin’s bony digits, found his forearm; sliding down to tangle between his fingers in a silent show of support. 

Daisy came to a stop in front of them, just a mere inch shorter than her brother. Her eyes no longer found the floorboards. They were red but really, who was Harry to judge when he’d failed his own control and had been softly sniffling halfway through her journey to meet them. 

“Father I-” Her voice broke and both Eggsy and he gave a hard flex on each other’s grasps. “I have a question. Dad, can we have a moment?” 

Harry took a slow breath and turned to his younger love, giving him a nod and gaining a shaky grin in return. It only took a moment before they were alone in the entrance to his, her, /their/ home. 

“Can you help me put my final touch on?” Nerves weeded their way into her throat, he could tell. But he doubted he would ever call her out on it even if he could speak without the possibility of bawling. He gave her a nod and she reached into her bag to pull something out. 

Her no longer tiny hand shook as she pulled a small hairpin from her bag. 

A tiny, glass daisy. 

“Oh, my darling, of course.” Harry’s voice was a wreck as she dropped it gently into his palm; turning her back to him in a way that he knew spared them both the mortification of seeing each other cry. They may have been amazing fathers but none of them had ever enjoyed shedding a few tears and perhaps it was only natural she’d done the same. 

Scarred fingers gently undid the clasping mechanism; a small struggle seeing as trigger trained fingers decided to forget a lifetime’s worth of steadiness. 

It slid into the tied curves at her nape like it belonged there; standing sharp against the blue even with it’s small size. He let a thumb slide across one of the petals; chipped from the time she’d fallen on her way home on her first day of real school. 

She turned once he let his hand fall and bless Roxanne for having enough forethought to make her makeup waterproof because they were both wet in the face now. Pink blush melted into ruddy color on her cheeks, making her as beautiful and heartbreaking as the first time they’d stood here. 

This time there was no handshake before she was charging forward and throwing her arms, warm and built with training, around his shoulders. 

And just like that first time, he let himself stumble just to hear her laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella short I know but!! who knows. maybe in a few months, weeks, whatever, I'll decide to do one from Merlins pov. hes,,,,,my favorite one to write for so maybe youll get.....wait for it............THREE chapters muahahahaha!!


End file.
